Kol and his Pet Rabbit
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Kol is ten years old and confides in his special furry friend


**Kol and His Pet Rabbit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Ten year old Kol was hiding behind a huge tree near his home. Him and his brothers sister were playing hide and seek in the woods. Kol, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were all hiding in the woods while Finn searched for them. Kol couldn't supress his giggles when he found his hiding place. Suddenly Rebekah tried to take his spot , Kol shoved her away.

"This is my spot, find your own" Kol told his 7-year old sister.

She looked like she was about to cry but she just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Your a pig face Kol! Your face is just like a pig" she insulted.

"Are you sure your not looking in a mirror?" Kol snapped back, "Go and find your own hiding spot and stop giving away mine!"

"Fine" she caved before running away.

"Bloody sisters" Kol mumbled to himself.

Kol kept still for a few minutes thinking about his pet rabbit: King Ramesses the II. None of his family knew about the King he hid him in the garden. He's fluffy and grey and the person he tells all his problems to. Two minutes later he heard the sound of his brother's footsteps. It was Finn, Kol ducked down as low as he could go so his brother couldn't see him. But Kol couldn't help it, he just started giggling uncontrollably. Obviously Finn found him and started tickling him.

"Please" Kol laughed hysterically as he begged for mercy.

"Do you give up?" Finn asked.

"YES!"

Finn stopped tickling him and helped him up.

"Am I the first one you've found?" Kol wondered.

"Your always the first one I find. You hide in the same place and giggle uncontrollably" Finn pointed out.

"Can I help you?" Kol asked brightly.

"If you want" Finn agreed.

They walked through the deep forest in search of there siblings. Five minutes later they found Rebekah hidden in-between a cluster of trees.

"You found me!" she beamed.

"We always find you" Kol teased.

"At least I'm not the one always getting caught first"

They heard a shift of leaves behind a rose bush. They looked at each other and then back at the rose bush. Finn put his hand in the rose bush and dragged out Elijah.

"Hello brother" Finn smiled.

"Did Klaus beat me?" Elijah wondered.

Whenever they play a game Niklaus and Elijah always try to beat each other. The ten-year-old Kol didn't know why this was so important to them.

"Yeah, I still haven't found him yet" Finn sighed.

"I think I know where he is"

They found Klaus hidden in a small cave.

"Rise and shine Nik" Finn smiled.

"By the looks of things I'm the last to be found" Nik grinned, "Looks like I beat you brother"

Then they head the stern voice of they're father beckoning all the boys inside. The rest of his brothers ran fast into the house. Kol tried to keep up behind them but he just waddled in they're wake. It was hard being the youngest boy in the family. All his older brothers had all the responsibility while he had fourth helpings. His opinion didn't matter in the household either with his parents or his fellow siblings. Since Bekah was a girl she was the apple of her mummy's eye.

When he finally arrived at the house Father was assigning everyone jobs to go on the land. Finn and Elijah got the most important jobs, Nik got a OK job. They all left to set about they're tasks. Kol then approached his father to see what his task was. Maybe he'll let him feed the animals!

"Scoop out the dung in the stables" his father told him simply before moving on.

Kol sighed deeply in disappointment, he always got the horrible jobs. It wasn't fair! Begrudgingly Kol made his way to the stables and began clearing them out. It smelt disgusting, Kol wrinkled his nose in repulsion. He couldn't wait until he was big then he could tell people what to do. Rebekah usually did cooking with mother which is much better then mucking out the stables.

When he's finished his chore he had sometime to himself. He went into his secret spot where he'd hidden some sweetened bread and his rabbit: Ramessess the Second. Kol set him on his lap and stroked him while eating some of his bread giving a few scraps to the King.

"Oh Ramessess, I sometimes wonder if father really loves me. He's so angry and likes to ruin other people's fun. He hates Nik more though, I'm glad I'm not him" Kol confided in his fluffy friend.

The rabbit looked up at him as if he was listening to his young master's woes.

"Is this how my life's going to turn out? Farming for the rest of my life" Kol companied, "I want adventure, I want to travel the world and get to boss people about"

Ramessess snuggled into Kol as if he was comforting him. Kol smiled and petted his rabbit.

"I should get going, Mother's serving lunch" Kol sighed.

Kol put the rabbit down stroking him one last time before leaving his hideout. When he arrived his mum was about to serve. The warming smell of the lovely broth filled his nostrils.

"Your late frog face" his sister snapped.

"Still looking at a mirror sis" Kol argued back.

"That's enough" his father silenced them.

"Sorry father" Rebekah and Kol both apologised together.

"Me and your mother have an important announcement before we eat supper"

Kol looked at his mother to see she was smiling with joy so obviously it was good news.

"Your mother is with child again" he announced.

Kol couldn't believe it, if it was a boy then he wouldn't be the youngest anymore and he can boss him about!

Oh the magic powers of King Ramessess the Second!

"That is indeed good news mother" Finn congratulated.

"Can I boss him about?" Kol blurted.

His mother laughed softly.

"You can look after him yes" his mother corrected him.

"Ok" Kol smiled.

"Now lets eat" his father proclaimed.

His mother gave them all a huge bowels full of broth each. She put the plate filled with bread chucks in the middle. They were different sizes and the whole family started picking up the pieces leaving Kol the smallest piece. But Kol didn't mind this time because he had a little baby sibling to look forward too.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
